BOB (Twin Peaks)
Summary BOB is an eerie, ancient spirit from the metaphysical dimension of pure chaos known as the Black Lodge, having been born outside of space and time itself, spewed forth by the extreme negative force known as "JUDY" as the trinity nuclear test tore open a rift in reality and formed an intercourse between the physical world and the extradimensional space occupied by the Lodge. Having wandered the woods of Twin Peaks for over 40 years, commiting all sorts of heinous acts in order to collect and consume the pain and suffering of his victims, BOB eventually took a special interest in Laura Palmer, whose father he had under his own control since his late childhood, after supposedly appearing to him in a dream and asking to "get in". Intending to possess her at all costs and seemingly perceiving her as his property, BOB repeatedly subjected Laura to abuse and torture over the course of several years, gradually corrupting her personality into that of a nihilist, self-destructive individual whom he could take control, until his attempts were stymied by the other Spirits of the Black Lodge, forcing him to kill her, and giving fruition to the chain of events revolving around her murder, as well as the town of Twin Peaks as a whole Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely far higher | Likely 1-A Name: BOB (B'eware '''o'f 'B'OB) / Killer BOB, "Robert", The Owl-Shaped Spirit, Satan, Lucifer, Ba'al / Beelzebub. '''Origin: Twin Peaks Gender: Genderless, though is identified as, and appears Male. Age: Irrelevant. Exists naturally outside of space-time, and its laws are meaningless to him. Classification: Spirit of the Black Lodge, Spawn of the Mother, Serial Killer. Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Possession, Dream Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (His presence and negative effect over reality are both seemingly represented by a wave of fire being superimposed over the screen), Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Devoured Windom Earle's soul, and is heavily implied to have trapped Josie's within the wood of the Great Northern Hotel), Dimensional Travel and Time Travel, BFR (Can warp individuals to multiple points in time, and likely unto higher layers and alternate timelines as well, due to his inherent control over electricity. Transported Phillip Jeffries from Philadelphia to Argentina through electrical wires, also displacing him through time by doing so), Flight, Large Size (Likely Type 11 in his natural state), Time Manipulation (Reversed events occurring in the Black Lodge, a place which exists beyond time and space, wherein the former seemingly stands still and is irrelevant as a linear process. His presence in the physical world seems to slow down time to a crawl), Information Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Disease Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 5, 6, 9 and 10), Clairvoyance, Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification (Casually overrode Windom Earle's control over the Lodge and pinned him in place, overpowering his magic entirely), Physics Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3), Biological Manipulation, Life (Can create "tulpas" out of individuals' genetic materials using a special seed) and Death Manipulation (Possesses a connection with "black fire", itself an element representative of death and decay. Instantly killed Josie without taking any physical contact with her), Technological Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Weather Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can control, manifest as, and communicate with owls, and likely other animals as well), Perception Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Made both Sarah and Maddie hallucinate with, and see visions of him. Appeared to Agent Cooper by showing him a glimpse of the spiritual world, represented by a spotlight illuminating the point where he stands), Morality Manipulation (Eroded Leland's moral compass over the years in which he was under his possession, stating he had left him "with a hole where his consciousness used to be"), Size Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Summoning (Summoned the curtains of the Red Room around himself and the Arm, superimposing them over the Room Above the Convenience Store), Blood Manipulation, Telekinesis, Absorption / Fusionism (By attaching to a physical host, he can seemingly gradually overwrite their identity and absorb them unto his own, eventually reaching a point where there is no longer any practical distinction between him and the humans he possesses), Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Adaptation, Vibration Manipulation (Can manipulate the underlying, abstract frequencies of reality which connect together every plane of an infinitely-layered multiverse and beyond, adjusting his own existence and that of others to planes of reality pertaining to higher or lower densities than our own) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (As a native spirit of the Black Lodge, BOB is naturally attuned to the sheer power contained within it, which Cooper describes as existing beyond human comprehension, and is far more powerful than Human Sorcerers such as the Dugpas and Windom Earle, who claimed to be capable of "reordering the Earth to his liking" by harnessing the energies of the Lodge) | Likely Outerverse level (Exists in the Black Lodge, a metaphysical realm of nonexistence which stands outside of, and beyond all of time and space, being a plane where both seemingly stand still and don't exist as linear constants, and with the physical universe comprised of infinite higher vibrational densities being described as nothing but a thin, illusory membrane which prevents its denizens from perceiving the greater expanse of the Lodges which lies beyond the veil of reality. Capable of manifesting in even greater levels than the Black Lodge, such as higher layers from which it is seen as part of a story, by travelling through electricity, and his realm of origin seemingly stands beyond the dream of existence altogether) Speed: Varies in a physical host. Relativistic+ Travel and Attack Speed in his Spiritual Form (Can manipulate and travel through the electricity within wires, as well as send others through it, having sent Phillip Jeffries from Philadelphia to Argentina in moments) | Likely Irrelevant (Exists naturally beyond all space and time, as part of the void of nonexistence outside of reality, and can manifest in higher layers of existence where reality is seen as fictional) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Wall Class within a host. Unknown otherwise | Likely Outerversal Durability: Unknown (Exists as a purely spiritual being in his true form, and the durability of his hosts likely tends to vary) | Likely Outerverse level (Exists as a completely metaphysical entity, with his form being merely an image which he was modeled after, and can still remain existing in some way after dissolving himself into nonexistence, being a natural part of it in the first place. Stands beyond reality, lying in a "deeper" state of nothingness from which it is seen as an illusion and merely part of a story, and the presence of him and his kin seemingly dissolves it down to television static) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal. Can modulate the very frequency of his being to travel across infinite higher vibrational levels of existence in the form of electricity, and access multiple alternate timelines from outside of space and time entirely. Capable of accessing higher planes of existence and extradimensional spaces such as the Red Room and the Room Above the Convenience Store, as well as traveling back and forth between them. Affected the entire Red Room with his presence after Windom Earle caught his attention, causing the whole plane to crackle uncontrolably with electricity. Standard Equipment: None Notable, though he is willing to utilize all sorts of weapons against his victims, mainly of the blunt kind. Intelligence: In spite of his deranged, non-chalant behavior moved purely by instinct, BOB is a vastly ancient spirit existing beyond space and time themselves, operating on a level of existence far beyond human comprehension, with individuals such as Dr. Jacoby describing their experiences in the Lodges as beyond what the human mind can visualize, and akin to "seeing" their surroundings with all of their senses simultaneously, on a metaphysical level. Weaknesses: Appears to require permission in order to fully possess someone, although he is not above employing torture and extended abuse in order to achieve his ends. Otherwise None Notable. Key: Manifestations | Natural State / Archetypal Essence Gallery BOBLeland2.gif BOB and Mr. C.gif BOBOrb.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Possession Users Category:Physics Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Illusionists Category:Void Users Category:Blood Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Adaptation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Dream Users Category:Flight Users Category:Wind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Matter Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Light Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Twin Peaks Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Madness Users Category:Death Users Category:Technology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Animal Users Category:Perception Users Category:Morality Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Vibration Users